


Drop Trou and Present Yourself

by heffermonkey



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, First Kiss, Friendship, Happy, M/M, Spanking, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: Trip finds himself tasked with the role as 'Discipline Officer', which he doesn't mind until it becomes apparent a certain tactical officer may be in need of his services.  Jonathan finds it all very amusing, much to his Chief Engineers dismay.  Poor Malcolm has no idea what he is letting himself in for.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well?” asked Jonathan with an expectant look. 

Trip chewed and swallowed slowly before washing down his food with a sip of wine, choosing his words carefully.

“I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t have a few – concerns,” Trip replied honestly.

“You knew as well as I did planning this expedition that the Vulcans would want one of their own on-board,” The Captain pointed out to him.

“Yeah I know,” Trip agreed with a small wince, his disregard for the Vulcans wasn’t something he kept well hidden. “But did you have to make them your second in command?”

“That a hint of jealousy I hear there Trip?” Jonathan gave a small smile. 

“I wasn’t puttin’ myself forward for the position,” Trip spluttered over his wine. “Lord knows you need me in that engine room, who else could you trust to keep your ship tickin on her merry way. But a Vulcan, really Sir?”

“Your opinion is noted Lieutenant,” Archer grinned. “Is Commander T’Pol the only concern of the crew compliment?”

“Some of the ensigns are a little wet behind the ears,” Trip said in thought. “And isn’t it the SCO’s job to discipline them – how come I got landed with that chore?”

“You know very well of the Vulcan opinion on human relationships and how we live, and whilst they are helping us find our feet in our space exploration and accept we’re part of the space race nowadays, they are certainly not going to be involved in more personal matters such as discipline and order. You’re the highest ranking Dominant officer beside myself, so you’re the natural choice for the role,” Archer explained to him, smiling to himself at Trip’s resignation of the fact. “But if you really don’t think you’re up for the challenge – I can request we bring in someone else -.”

“No, no,” Trip shook his head, rolling his eyes at him. The Captain certainly knew how to push his buttons and the idea that he would bring someone else in especially, just because he assumed he wasn’t up to the task was something Trip couldn’t live with. His ego wouldn’t allow it. “I’m only warning you I’m not a hard ass twenty four seven, I’m not gonna be enforcing discipline just for the hell of it.”

“Good because that’s not the kind of ship I run,” Jonathan reminded him. “Any way, there are only a few sub ensigns who may come to you regularly, so unless you find it necessary to enforce some discipline or I think it appropriate in some cases, you may find it a ‘chore’ you aren’t having to carry out often.”

“Yeah well, we’ll see,” Trip nodded, not looking completely convinced.

“So aside from the Vulcan and inexperienced ensigns, anything else on your mind you want to challenge me on before we start this mission?” Jonathan asked.

“Chef has the recipe for the pan fried catfish?” Trip asked him seriously. “The one I recommended.”

“It’s in the database,” The Captain assured him. “Although I’m pretty sure I offended Chef just by asking him if he knew how to cook it.”

“Chef has a problem with it, tell him to see me, I am after all the discipline officer,” Trip chuckled.

“You trying to discipline a Dom like Chef, that I would be interested in seeing,” The Captain laughed.

“Why can’t he have the job?” Trip asked him.

“He’s too busy feeding the crew, you want him to serve up spankings as well?” The Captain asked him, pushing his chair back and standing, Tucker followed suit. “Sorry to cut this short but I have a meeting with Admiral Lewis.”

“Off to dot the ‘I’s and cross the ‘t’s huh Cap’n?” Trip asked him as they headed for the door.

“Something like that,” Archer nodded. “See you tomorrow, 0900.”

“Aye Sir,” Trip smiled, shaking hands before they departed, a spring in his step at the thoughts of the missions that lay before them.

~

“Problem?” The Captain asked as soon as Tucker entered the ready room, the look on his face a clear indication something was bothering him.

“No,” Trip sighed heavily, slipping into his seat. “It’s nothing.”

“Clearly,” Archer chuckled, pouring him a glass of wine. “That why you look like you have the world resting on your shoulders.”

Trip lifted his glass and took a long drink before setting it down, staring at the glass intently as he pursed his lips, “I made Ensign Miller cry today.”

Archer suppressed a smile at Trip’s face, he’d known the man long enough to know he was a Dominant who definitely wore his heart on his sleeve. Charles Tucker was the kind of man who cherished those he was in charge of, even the handful of ensigns assigned under his care on their current mission, submissives without a Dominant of their own. Discipline was sometimes a difficult task and Trip took every reaction from a submissive personally. Archer could sympathise, Ensign Miller was a sweet woman, a little on the timid side, sharp and clever and he had no doubts she would make a fine officer one day. It was unfortunate that she, along with two other Ensigns had bought themselves discipline after a turn of events had caused several system malfunctions due to a prank gone wrong. Archer hadn’t missed the shiny tears speckling her eyes when he’d given them a sharp talking down too before handing them into Trip’s capable hands.

“Did she take it well?” Archer asked him.

“Course she did, they all did,” Trip told him. “They’re fine crew Cap’n, you know that. Fact is they did something stupid and they understand the consequences of their actions could have been far far worse, I didn’t need to give ‘em a lecture, yours worked just fine. To be honest I don’t think the pain of a spanking is what set off the waterworks, it was the reality of the whole situation hitting home’s what did it. You got three very subdued Ensigns feeling mighty sorry for themselves scrubbing plasma coils for the next month and I doubt they’ll be sitting easy the next few days either after I was finished with them. But she was doing that silent crying Sir, you know the kind – kind that makes you want to wrap em up in blankets and protect them from any bad stuff about to come their way.”

“Sounds like she’s made quite the impression on you,” Jonathan teased, knowing perfectly well it was merely Trip’s Dominant nature of nurturing most submissives around him than any personal feelings he had for Miller.

“Aww c’mon Cap’n, she’s fresh out of the academy, can’t be much older than twenty one,” Trip exclaimed with a look of indignation.

“It was a joke Trip,” Archer laughed, waving a hand at him. “I know fine well she hasn’t caught your eye.”

“Well, long as you know it,” Trip sighed as a steward brought in some plates of food “What’s on the menu?”

“Salmon en croute,” Jonathan replied, helping himself to more wine and looking at the plate with interest.

“T’Pol not joining us today?” Trip asked him as they got stuck in.

“No, she excused herself, said she wanted to study the data of our recent survey more closely,” Archer replied. “I was going to invite Malcolm to join us instead but -.”

“But?” Trip asked him curiously when he didn’t finish his sentence.

“Oh I don’t know,” The Captain shrugged, taking his time to savour his food. “I’m still getting to know my crew and – well – what do you think of him?”

“He’s a fine officer if that’s what you’re askin’,” Trip replied. “Knows his job better than most, always working on some kind of new improvement, you can’t fault him for his enthusiasm in that regard.”

“I always feel like he can’t relax around me, like he feels he needs to always be on ceremony,” Jonathan replied. “I don’t want people to feel uncomfortable when we’re eating an informal dinner.”

“Like you say it’s a new crew, still getting to know their Captain,” Trip pointed out. “From what I can figure of him, he doesn’t switch off easily, which must be difficult for him seeing as he’s a subby.”

“He hasn’t come to you for any ‘help’ in switching off?” Archer asked him.

“No Sir and I don’t expect him too,” Trip shook his head. “You said I was in charge of the Ensigns, you didn’t say nothin’ about disciplining the senior staff too.”

“Even if one of those senior staff may be in need of a firm handling time to time?” Archer asked with a raised brow.

“Aww hell now you’re trying to take advantage of me,” Trip said knowingly. “You know I didn’t want this responsibility in the first place. I barely know the guy.”

“Don’t worry,” Archer chuckle again at his friends reaction. “I’m not going to order you to start dealing with the senior staff too, even if one of them is in need.”

“Plenty of Dominants on this ship, I’m sure he can find one to help him out if he really needs it,” Trip said sullenly.

“He doesn’t seem the type to approach a subordinate about such a – delicate – situation,” The Captain said calmly.

“We don’t even know that there is a ‘delicate situation’, like I said, I don’t really know the guy that well. Maybe it’s just how he is all of the time, maybe my Dominant tendencies are riding a little higher than usual because I’ve been disciplining three wayward ensigns all afternoon,” Trip replied.

“Of course, you’re right,” Jonathan nodded his head. “Although I find it a personal concern I don’t know him well enough myself to discern the situation. I’d ask T’Pol’s opinion of him but you know how well that would go down.”

“You want me to talk to him?” Trip asked, knowing his Captain’s intentions and shaking his head at him, impressed he’d been railroaded into the task so easily.

“It’s a small ship Trip, we all need to get to know one another a little better,” Jonathan chuckled.

~

“Mind if I join you?” Trip asked when he found Lieutenant Reed in the mess hall, sitting alone by one of the viewing windows later that evening.

Reed gave him a startled look and moved to stand when Trip held his hand up, “Jeez. At ease Mister Reed, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I – sorry Sir – I must have been lost in my thoughts, I didn’t hear you come in,” Reed replied hurriedly. He motioned to the seat beside him, “Please.”

“Up late aren’t ya? Didn’t I see you at stupid o’clock this AM heading for the armory?” Trip asked as he sat down, recalling seeing Malcolm as he made his own way to the engine room.

“I could ask you the same thing Commander,” Malcolm replied with a nod. “I always enjoy a nightcap before I retire to bed, helps me to relax.”

Trip made a play of leaning over to peer into Malcolm’s cup, “You sneaking down grog Lieutenant?”

“No – I – it’s hot chocolate Sir,” Reed quickly explained with a horrified expression.

Trip looked at him in somewhat surprise, “It was a joke Reed, I’m jus’ playin’ with ya. You’re off duty any way, how you spend it is your business.”

“Oh, yes, very good Sir,” Malcolm nodded, picking up the cup and drinking down the dregs and looking more and more nervous by the second.

“Well I’m no expert but I’m not sure that hot chocolate is relaxing you,” Trip said before pressing his lips together, stopping himself from putting his hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that aloud.

“I’m perfectly alright thank you Commander,” Reed said stiffly, looking far from it.

“Were you – uh – I mean,” Trip began, glancing out of the window and remembering he’d found Malcolm staring out into the vast expanse of space beyond. “Were you viewing anything particular out there Lieutenant?”

Malcolm looked out of the window himself and took a steady breath, letting it out slowly, “No Sir, simply enjoy the wonder of the universe. She can be both terrifying and calming can’t she?”

“Lady universe – oh yeah she’s a wonder alright,” Trip nodded in agreement. “Think there’ll be a day when mankind sees every one of them?”

“Oh no Sir, never,” Malcolm shook his head. “I mean aside from the fact a lot of those lights out there are from stars long since dead – but also, if mankind eventually sees every wonder the universe has to offer we’ll go extinct. It’s in our DNA to explore and be curious, if we see it all, that will be the end of us. We’d have nowhere else to go.”

“Well that’s a sobering thought,” Trip said solemnly.

“Sorry Sir, didn’t mean to put a downer on your thinking,” Reed apologised. He picked up his mug and gave Trip a small smile. “Well Sir I think I’ll turn in for the night.”

“So soon?” Trip asked, wincing when Malcolm looked away with slight embarassment, chastising himself for sounding so flirtatious. He only wanted to get to know the man.

“As you pointed out yourself Sir, it’s been a long day,” Reed said as he got to his feet. “But thank you for the company, short lived as it’s been.”

“Any time,” Trip smiled up at him. He thought he saw a flash of confusion on Malcolm’s face but it was gone as quickly as it appeared and the other man turned away. “Goodnight Malcolm.”

“Good night Sir,” Malcolm replied pleasantly as he exited the room.

~   
“You look – perturbed,” Jonathan said once Trip had updated him on the continued efforts to get more out of the warp engines. “Something on your mind?”

“No,” Trip shook his head, frowned, then sighed as he gave him a look, knowing the Captain saw right through his lie. “Yes.”

“Want to talk about it?” Jonathan asked with a small smile.

“Well I guess I should seeing as it’s your fault anyway,” Trip told him, with an air of respect but knowing they were now talking as friends and not as officers. “It’s Lieutenant Reed.”

“Oh,” Jonathan said, smile tweaking at the edge of his lips playfully before he sat down, waving a hand to the free seat for Trip to sit also. “Problems?”

“Yeah – the guy is like a fortress, you break through one wall and hit another,” Trip said in frustration. “He’s always on his guard around me – it’s disturbing. I don’t think he knows how to relax.”

“He seems to have a good relationship with Mayweather and Sato,” Jonathan replied. “They use the gym facilities together, they play chess. I think Hoshi is teaching them both Klingon.”

“Fine – I don’t think he knows how to relax around me,” Trip admitted, letting his own guard down a little further.

“You like him -,” Jonathan exclaimed in surprise. “As in-.”

“He’s caught my attention,” Trip said, straightening a little and playing with his collar. “After you asked me to talk to him, well every time I try it’s either a short, idle conversation or, well, shop talk you know? For some reason that’s real frustratin’ for me.”

“Because you like him-,” Jonathan teased.

“He’s a subordinate officer,” Trip said stiffly.

“He’s a submissive,” Jonathan pointed out to him. “Placed in one of the most demanding roles on this ship. I chose him for the position because of his record, it’s impeccable to say the least, but with enough room for him to make spur of the moment decisions, a quick mind when under pressure.”

“I shouldn’t compromise that responsibility,” Trip shrugged and shook his head.

“Compromise?” The Captain asked him in surprise.

“He’s the highest ranking subby on-board,” Trip explained himself. “If he were to get into a relationship with me-.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t trust yourself to be able to keep things professional and personal?”   
“I’m saying I wouldn’t want him to feel his position as an officer would be compromised, that he’d feel like he needed to run things by me first,” Trip shrugged. “You know how intense relationships can get, I don’t even know what kind of subby he is. Maybe he likes intense, I’m not sure I’m ready for that kind of responsibility.”

Trip stared in dismay as Jonathan, who had begun to silently laugh, let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head at him.

“Trip I asked you to try and get to know him better, see if he was coping, from a Dominant to a submissive point of view. In a few days you seem to have fallen head over heels and are pondering on a future together,” Jonathan laughed, wiping the back of his hand against his eyes.

“You’re real sympathetic Cap’n,” Trip replied sulkily. “Really – like I said, this is all your fault anyway.”

“I said make friends with the man, not make moves on him, that is all on you,” Jonathan grinned. “Trip for gods sake, stop thinking the worst, trust your instincts, give him the benefit of the doubt and look for an opportunity. If anything were to emerge, I’m sure you’d both be able to figure something out.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey,” Trip grinned when his door slid open to reveal Malcolm standing beyond. His grin quickly faded when he saw the serious look on Malcolm’s face. Trip got to his feet in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Malcolm stepped inside and waited for the door to close behind him, pausing to press the manual lock button before moving a step closer. He took up a pose familiar to Trip, head down, feet shoulder width apart, hands behind his back. It only made Trip all the more curious and concerned and he felt his heart hammering in his chest hard.

“Care to explain to me what’s going on?” Trip asked trying to sound casual, even when the man before him exuded nothing but formal submission.

“I’m here to request punishment Sir,” Malcolm replied clear and concise, as if he’d been practicing the request over and over. No doubt he had.

“I kinda guessed that,” Trip nodded even though Malcolm couldn’t see him do so. “I’m wondering why?”

“Why Sir?” Malcolm repeated.

“Yeah, what did you do that would bring you to my quarters?” Trip asked, remaining calm. He could see Malcolm was tight around the shoulders, standing stiff and formal, a pose that seemed almost second nature to the man. It somewhat unnerved Trip to see it, like Malcolm had posed in such a way too many times in his life. Reed was a good officer and a good man, if a little tightly wound, but he didn’t step out of line often and Trip wondered how a man like that would earn regular punishments.

“I – nothing Sir,” Malcolm replied sounding surprised. “I mean – nothing to warrant punishment, if you are looking for an actual reason.”

Trip frowned in confusion and found it slipping into his tone, “Malcolm you’ve just entered my quarters requesting punishment, but you’re telling me you haven’t done anything to warrant punishment? Help me out here, what’s going on?”

“It’s uh – maintenance Sir – if you need to put a label on it,” Malcolm replied coolly. He didn’t look up, but he did bring his hands round to the front of him, presenting Trip with a mean looking paddle. “It’s been a while but I think perhaps it’s time I became accustomed to the regularity of it once more.”

Trip took the paddle from him in astonishment. Over the years he’d become accustomed to his fair share of spanking instruments and kept a couple himself, but this type was one he didn’t favour. It was a flat piece of metal with small ridges on one side which left markings on the skin. It was a little on the heavy side due to the fact it was also equipped with an inflictor device. When turned on, the inflictor added small shock of pain when the paddle connected with skin, like a localised electric shock. The harder the strike the more painful the shock. Trip hated the damned things, always had.

“Where the hell did you get this thing?” Trip asked, trying not to let the anger slip into his tone and realising he was doing a bad job of it when Malcolm replied.

“It was a present Sir, from my parents, upon receiving the assignment to serve on board Enterprise,” Malcolm said cautiously. “My father thought it apt that I ensure I receive regular maintenance using an adequate and effective instrument.”

‘Adequate instrument’ Trip thought to himself. ‘It’s a damned torture device is what it is.’

“Okay one, I ain’t spanking you or anybody on board this ship without good reason,” Trip said aloud firmly. “And two, I certainly ain’t using paddles like this to spank anybody, I don’t care who you got it from. Your parents seriously expect you to put this thing to good use?”

“Spare the rod, spoil the child Sir,” Malcolm replied solemnly. “My father always favoured it, as did many of my Superiors when training, until I joined the Starfleet Academy. Methods there were much less - stringent.”

Trip felt his heart crack and stomach churn a little at the stoic reply. He didn’t doubt Malcolm had had a strict upbringing, both at home and within his education. He couldn’t think of anybody less spoiled than Malcolm Reed but he didn’t think punishment and discipline were the root cause of that effect.

Taking a breath he let it out slow and relaxed, taking in the man before him and realising they’d both jumped feet first into something they were both struggling with.

“At ease Lieutenant,” Trip said calmly. “I suggest before we go any further we sit down and talk.”

He pulled out the chair from his desk and when he looked up to find Malcolm finally dropping out of his stiff stance, he motioned to the seat. Malcolm sat down on it as Trip sat on the bed.

“After all this time, why come to me and ask for it now?” Trip asked in confusion. 

“I’ve been feeling the need for some time Sir, since the first weeks of the expedition, I suspect living in such close proximity with others has something to do with it. Fraternisation isn’t frowned upon I know, but I’ve found it hard to be the highest ranking submissive on the ship. There are only a handful of people I can rightly turn too and I would never ask the Captain or Commander T’Pol.”

“Of course not,” Trip agreed sympathetically. “And whilst it isn’t unusual to approach someone younger -.”

“Younger is one thing, but lower rankings, that’s when things become complicated,” Malcolm finished for him. “Especially when not pursuing a relationship at the same time.”

“I’m such an idiot,” Trip scrubbed a hand against his face.

“I’ve embarrassed you by approaching you haven’t I?” Malcolm asked him.

“I’ve embarrassed myself for not seeing the obvious,” Trip replied with a shake of his head. “Not only that but – “

When he trailed off Malcolm looked at him curiously with a frown, “Sir?”

“I saw the need but I neglected to act on it,” Trip pointed out to him. “Partly because I wanted to get to know you better. I thought if I enforced some form of discipline it would get in the way of that. I didn’t want to complicate the issue.”

“You want to get to know me better?” Malcolm asked in surprise. “Why?”

“Because I like you,” Trip said with a frown. “I didn’t want it to be weird, if I was disciplining and trying to woo you.”

“Woo?” Malcolm repeated with a small smile dancing on the edge of his lips.

“It’s a perfectly acceptable term,” Trip sat up straighter and jutted out his chin. “And you know exactly what I’m meanin’.”

Malcolm flushed and looked suitably embarrassed at the determination in Trip’s tone, “I’m sorry Sir, it’s just – It’s been a while since anybody showed such an interest.”

“Lucky me,” Trip smiled. “But it puts me in a bit of a dilemma Malcolm. Because I’d like to date you, persue you as it were and see where it goes, but disciplining you as your superior at the same time as we’re getting to know one another. Could make things complicated.”

“I’m willing to try if you are Commander,” Malcolm replied with a shy gaze.

“I’m willing to try but I’m also wary of the consequences,” Trip replied. “But equally I see a need and every natural instinct I was born with is telling me to fulfil that need much as your natural instinct is begging for it to be dealt with.”

“I – I understand Sir,” Malcolm made to stand, head down again. “Perhaps if we slept on it, talk about it in the morning.”

“I didn’t dismiss you Lieutenant,” Trip said calmly, waiting for Malcolm to lower down the inch or so he’d gotten from the chair in his aim to stand. He liked how Malcolm’s skin flushed again at his tone. “One thing my daddy always encouraged me to do, it was to follow my natural instinct, to trust in my senses- though he also told me I had the most crack pot senses he ever did see and it was a wonder I was born with any at all.”

Malcolm didn’t move, but he did have the good notion to drop his eyes a little, his gaze coming to rest on the paddle that lay on the bed. Trip also looked down at it, the distaste of the instrument making him shudder.

“I don’t know what the hell kind of a spanking a maintenance spanking is, maybe you’ll explain it to me one day,” Trip continued. “I do however know when a subby is in need. Getting to know one another on a personal level aside, it’s my duty, as empowered by the Captain, to help maintain order and discipline amongst my submissive subordinates of this crew. I guess I have to face facts that that includes you. What I’m trying to say, Mr Reed, is like you I’m willing to try and figure this all out. You came to me in need and I’ll honour that, but I will not be using that thing on you and if you ever present it to me again I’ll make sure you become acquainted with one of my own personal favourites. Believe me, it packs a punch and it doesn’t need an inflictor device to help it along. Understood?”

“Yes Sir,” Malcolm replied, sounding meek and more importantly, expectant.

“Malcolm, look at me,” Trip said suddenly gently, having gotten the important part out of the way, he turned on the charm as was his usual style. Malcolm raised desperately hungry eyes to him in response. “Do you need a spankin’?”

“Yes Sir,” Malcolm nodded, voice sounding hoarse.

“Any particular reason?” Trip asked him.

“It’s been a while,” Malcolm gave a small shrug. “I – I need the release Sir.”

“Can we try and agree this won’t be a regular thing until we’ve gotten to know one another better. Might come a day I decide when to give you a spankin’ and it not be because I’m the assigned discipline officer if you get my meanin’.”

“I can agree to that Sir,” Malcolm nodded.

“All right then, now that that’s cleared up, let’s see what I can do for you,” Trip sighed, moving along the bed a little more to centre himself on the edge, feet firmly planted on the ground as he patted his knees. “Let’s be having you Lieutenant, drop trou and present yourself.”

Malcolm looked suddenly shocked, reeling back with surprise, eyes wide, mouth falling open as he took in Tucker’s position.

“You mean – over your knee Sir?” Malcolm asked, looking slightly aghast at the notion.

“How else am I gonna tend to you?” Tucker asked him with a raised brow, taking in Malcolm’s reaction calmly. “What – did I just make a faux pas against the delicate English nature? They not put people over their knees on that island of yours?”

“I – usually it’s up against the wall or bent over something – or I could simply bend over and grab my ankles, wouldn’t you prefer that Sir?” Malcolm explained hurriedly and hopefully.

“Malcolm drop trou and get over my knee now,” Trip said firmly, looking him straight in the eye. “Look I get it, this is strange for you, I’m throwing caution to the wind and it’s throwing you way off guard. But let me warn you of two things – I don’t like being kept waitin’ and I don’t like repeatin’ myself. So get over here.”

Malcolm took note of his tone and got to his feet, a puzzled look in his eyes and a sudden vulnerability as he unzipped his suit, shirking it off his shoulders as he drew nearer to Trip. He pushed it to his waist, looked at Trip, raised his eyes to the wall straight ahead and pushed the suit and his underwear to his knees. Hands carefully guided him as he positioned himself over Trip’s lap, an unusual position he found. Malcolm couldn’t remember the last time he’d been given an over the knee spanking and he’d forgotten how vulnerable they made one feel. For a moment he forgot what to do with his hands before he simply rested them palms flat on the floor, relaxing his body to the strange, but surprisingly comforting position.

“There now, that ain’t so bad huh?” Trip exclaimed and Malcolm stiffened and let out a huff when a palm carefully smoothed over his rear. “Breathe darlin’.”

Malcolm tuned in to Trip’s voice and exhaled, the breath he let out a long one before he sucked in another.

“Good, just breathe and get used to being like this,” Trip continued, simply smoothing his hand over his ass and thighs ever so gently. “I ain’t forcing you to remain here, you want me to stop at any time you just say the word. I’ll keep going until I think you’re done, but if you want it to stop before then you have to say, understand me Mal?”

“Yes Sir,” Malcolm replied, flushing a little at the shortening of his name. Nobody had called him Mal since he was young. He was used to discipline officers giving him a number, usually so he could sound off the count.

“You don’t have to talk, or you can say as much as you want, you can writhe, moan, yell, stay silent, I don’t make any rules other than you don’t get up until I say you can okay?”

“Yes Sir.”

Trip continued to caress the buttocks on display for him. Reed worked out as regular as any of the crew, his thighs were bulky with muscle, his buttocks curved and firm to the touch. Trip pushed at his blue service vest to reveal a little more of the skin of Malcolm’s back and rested his free hand on the small of his spine, a steadying presence if anything. Malcolm was heavy, draped over his knees, but it was a sensation Trip was more than used to and he tuned in to Malcolm’s breathing, listening as well as feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest against his right thigh. He continued to caress and stroke as he felt Malcolm begin to relax more and more, which he considered a win in itself. He’d expected Reed to be jittery and nervous until he got started.

After five minutes or so of gentle caressing, Trip raised his hand, intrigued to know how it would feel to spank Reed for the first time and how he would respond. Malcolm was a proud man and officer and Trip wasn’t certain he’d show any kind of reaction. It wasn’t uncommon, it didn’t mean he wasn’t doing it right if Malcolm took the spanking without a word or reaction, though Trip much preferred subbys who had something to say. It was much easier to read people like that. He doubted Malcolm was going to make it easy for him.

He brought his hand down sharp and soundly, ensuring his palm and fingers connected flat and firm against the curve of Malcolm’s left buttock. They quivered the tiniest of shivers, a satisfying view, and he heard the tiny intake of breath, probably of surprise more than anything. Trip never started out easy when he spanked, he kept his swats firm and sharp from beginning to end.

He raised his hand again, this time striking the right buttock to the same effect. After every strike he carefully soothed his palm and fingers over the spot before he raised his hand again and fell into a steady, careful rhythm left, right, left, right until a soft, pink hue began to surface on the white of Malcolm’s skin.

His rhythm set, Trip tuned in to Malcolm’s reaction. He was remaining quiet, but he could hear the hitched breaths and felt his chest rising quicker and harder against his thigh. Malcolm was also beginning to writhe, not too much, but his legs and thighs made tiny twitches every time he raised his hand. With two rosy spots appearing on the curves of buttocks raised to him, Trip aimed a little lower, making his swats a little less centered and getting the pink hue to begin colouring the rest of Malcolm’s ass. He was pleasantly surprised when Malcolms’ stoic silence broke with a small gasp and whimper, which Malcolm seemed to struggle to contain, tightening for a minute or so as Trip continued before he huffed out the held breath, a gentle moan along with it.

Trip felt something else against his left thigh, surprised at first though it wasn’t uncommon for a submissive to show pleasure even when being spanked. But usually it was between a Dom and sub intimate with one another. It wasn’t like Malcolm was being punished so Trip saw no reason to caution him for it, in fact it was nice to know Malcolm was enjoying the experience in such a way. Malcolm tensed again, holding his breath when he writhed and his erection pressed solidly against Trip’s thigh. Trip glanced down and saw the furious blush making the man’s neck a fiery red and in a moment of clarity realised Malcolm was perhaps embarrassed at the reaction his body was producing.

Being the kind of Dominant Trip was, his heart clenched at the idea that the submissive currently in his care was embarrassed and struggling with his evident need and desire. Trip paused, bringing his hand down to Malcolm’s buttocks and once again stroking and caressing.

“S’ok darlin’,” Trip soothed gently. “Nothin’ to be ashamed of. This is why you’re here, it’s what you need.”

He frowned when he felt Malcolm tense up tightly in response.

“I’d like you to stop now, thank you Sir,” Malcolm said stiffly, each word carefully punctuated, as if Malcolm were holding tightly to his control.

Trip knew he had only touched the surface on helping the man, but he had told Malcolm they would stop at any time. Still, it would be wrong of him not to try to assure Malcolm that he was in safe hands.

“I won’t spank you any further if that’s what you want but – just lay a little longer,” Trip encouraged gently. “I think we both know you aren’t done yet.”

“Let’s not make this any more embarrassing than it is Sir,” Malcolm said sharply.

“I’m not embarrassed and I don’t want you to be either,” Trip assured him.

“Then you should allow me to leave,” Malcolm informed him, though he made no move to get up.

“If you’re gonna let me get to know you better, then you understand this kind of thing will happen more often than not,” Trip smiled, trying for a little humour to lighten Malcolm’s mood.

“I should hope not Sir, there is a time and place after all,” Malcolm said, the embarrassment in his tone.

“Why can’t that place be over your Dominant’s knee?” Trip asked in surprise. “I take it as a compliment.”

Malcolm was silent for a long, drawn out pause, “You – you do Sir?”

“Of course I do – you needed to relax and let go, seems to be working, which is why I’d find it hard to let you go considerin’,” Trip explained to him. “But I’m a man of my word and I did say you could leave when you wanted.”

Malcolm made no move to rise and Trip settled his hand on his buttocks, feeling the gentle heat emanating from his skin.

“Your choice Malcolm – do you want to leave? Or do you want me to help you?” Trip asked him gently.

Another long pause before Malcolm let out another deep breath, “This – this is hard for me Trip.”

Trip ran his free hand along Malcolm’s back and rested it at the back of his neck, rubbing the soft flesh there gently, “I know it is. I don’t know what kind of spankin’s you’re used to or the kind of discipline and order you come from in your past. I know my methods can be a little – different. But I’m a simple fella, I see a need and I want to fulfil it only way I know how. Let me help you Malcolm.”

“I – very well Sir,” Malcolm acquiesced, beginning to relax again. “I’m sorry I disrupted -.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry about,” Trip shook his head, placing his hand on the small of his back once more and dragging his palm down from his buttocks to thighs. “It’s nice by the way.”

“Sir?” Malcolm asked.

“You callin’ me Trip, I like it,” Trip smiled, caressing and soothing his skin, glad he could still feel the press of Malcolm’s cock against his thigh.

“Slip of the tongue Sir,” Malcolm apologised.

“Like to hear that tongue slip more often,” Trip chuckled. “In the correct circumstances of course Lieutenant.”

“Aye Sir,” Malcolm replied solemnly.

“So I can continue?” Trip asked him carefully.

“Yes Sir,” Malcolm said, sounding nervous but Trip had to admire his dogged determination.

“Good, because I’d hate to think of you having to deal with yourself on your own,” Trip grinned. “Why should you have all the fun?”

“Fun, hmph” Malcolm huffed out, still sounding terse and tense.

“Let me guess,” Trip asked knowingly, caressing his pinking cheeks once more. It felt good, touching Malcolm so intimately and gently, it put him right at ease, if only Malcolm would relax again too. “Getting turned on from a spankin’ wasn’t ever approved of for you?”

“One was always encouraged to repress the urge Sir,” Malcolm admitted ruefully. “I’m afraid I’ve become rather lax lately, what with not being in a relationship. Bad habits have begun to develop.”

“Aww Mal,” Trip sighed, petting his rump gently. “I guess I can understand your sudden flight mode just now. I promise you I’d never punish you for such a natural response, especially when being spanked so intimately. Believe me you’ll know the difference if I spank ya because you’ve done something wrong, your body wouldn’t be respondin’ the same way I assure you.”

“Still doesn’t make this any less embarrassing,” Malcolm admitted. “I didn’t come here with the aim of – of -.”

“Jizzin’ up ma floor,” Trip grinned widely and let out a soft laugh.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Malcolm said and Trip could see the flush on his neck was deepening to an ever reddening hue.

“Maybe you need that more than you need a spankin’,” Trip said in thought. “And if the spankin’ gets you there, then my work here is done. I’m gonna start again okay?”

“What if – if I can’t control myself Sir?” Malcolm asked in concern.

“I’m not expectin’ you too,” Trip pointed out to him. “Right here and now I’m the one in control, least I expect from you is to lie there and take it like a good subby. I certainly wouldn’t complain if you dry hump my thigh, because damn that boner of yours is good to feel and I ain’t afraid to admit to it. Puttin’ it in simple terms Malcolm, I’m not gonna quit until you’ve come, understood? Unless you ask me to stop again of course.”

“Clearly Sir,” Malcolm squeaked out.

“Good boy,” Trip smiled, drawing up his hand and landing it squarely on the pretty pink rump that he was truly enjoying admiring. “Now where was I before we had this little pause – ah yes, I was giving thought to how pink I can get these delicious thighs of yours.”

Malcolm remained silent but Trip wasn’t deterred. He rubbed his hand down the back of Malcolm’s thighs and gave careful consideration to where he would land his spanks before raising his hand again. He settled into the same rhythm and for a long drawn out minute Malcolm remained tense, taking it quietly and unmoving before he squirmed a tiny bit, as if trying to get into a more comfortable position. Trip didn’t admonish him, letting Malcolm come to terms with being encouraged to gain pleasure from the spanking. It was actually nice, the spankings Trip had doled out so far had all been punishments, not stress relief which he had a feeling was partly Malcolm’s need. That and it was difficult, living in deep space with the same people, all cloistered into the tin can they called home. Trip missed having a subby himself, someone to connect on that intimate level with. He could imagine a relationship with a subby like Malcolm would be challenging but rewarding.

One particular set of swats landed sharply on the curve of ass and thigh and he heard and felt Malcolm take in a sharp intake of breath, letting it out with the softest of moans as he reflectively tensed, hips dipping down and his cock pressing against Trip’s clothed thigh. Trip smiled in satisfaction, this was the reaction he was looking for and encouraging, if only Malcolm would let go of his fear.

Trip hummed in encouragement, not wanting Malcolm to react negatively to the experience. He couldn’t imagine it was easy for a man who’d always been discouraged from displaying such behaviour. He landed a particularly hard blow to the back of Malcolm’s left thigh and felt the man gasp and lurch his hips forward with a gentle whimper. Malcolm’s ass and thighs were beginning to heat up, the pink tinging to a bright red, warm to the touch. As much as Trip was enjoying the connection, he didn’t want to bruise or injure the man in his care, even if he was showing enjoyment. Neither did he want to halt the experience.

He paused and caressed the tender skin once more, dragging his fingers with a harder touch to test Malcolm’s reaction. Malcolm hissed quietly, hips bucking and he let out a shaky groan as his cock grinded against cotton.

“I do believe you are enjoying yourself Mister Reed,” Trip grinned in satisfaction, dragging his fingers again to gain a similar response.

“Yes Sir,” Malcolm gasped out in reply, boots scraping against the floor as he bent his knees a little, finding purchase enough to buck forward again, effectively humping against Trip’s leg.

“Gosh, what I wouldn’t give to play with this ass of yours all day long,” Trip said contentedly.

“Not sure the Captain would approve of such time wasting Sir,” Malcolm said with a heady breath.

“Definitely not a waste of my time,” Trip admonished lightly. “I assure you Mal. You need a hand there sweetheart?”

“Sir?” Malcolm asked sharply in surprise.

“You heard me,” Trip told him. “I’m offering to reach between these sweet, biteable thighs of yours to take you in hand, much as I’m enjoying you dry humping my thigh, I don’t want to redden this ass of yours up too much.”

“I – I – perhaps we should finish now Sir,” Malcolm stuttered and Trip could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“You can go if you want, but let me assure you there is nothing to be ashamed of here Mal,” Trip said softly. “Please, I’m askin’ you to stay. All’s you’re gonna do is go back to your quarters and beat off to the memories of what’s just happened anyway.”

“I don’t want to give you the impression that this is all I came for Trip,” Malcolm said quietly. “Like some – some desperate subby in need of anyone to give him some kind of touch in order to get off.”

“Last thing on my mind darlin’,” Trip soothed gently. “You did come here with a need, but maybe it was a different one to what you thought. Believe me I don’t think you’re a desperate subby, but you are one I want to touch and I definitely want to help you get off right now.”

“We haven’t even been on that date yet Sir,” Malcolm sighed quietly.

Trip chuckled and petted his buttocks gently, “Not yet no. Let me ask you again Mal, you want me to give you a hand.”

“Perhaps I should move position,” Malcolm suggested.

“Don’t you dare,” Trip said firmly. “You’re right where I want you. Remember how I told you I don’t like repeatin’ myself Mister Reed? Well this is the last time I’m-.”

“Yes – please,” Malcolm said quickly, tongue tripping over his words. “I – I would like that very much Sir.”

“Bend and drop your knees, get those thighs open a little more,” Trip ordered him, waiting until Malcolm did so and he could slip a hand between them. “Lift your hips a little – there that’s it – good, I gotcha.”

Malcolm’s cock had been pressed between his body and Trip’s thigh, but Trip got a hand around the shaft and angled it downwards instead, keeping a firm grip.

“Okay, now for you to do a little work,” Trip told him. “Time for me to see your ass and thighs in action.”

“Sir?” Malcolm asked in slight confusion. Trip raised his free hand and brought it down sharply on his ass.

“Move Reed, that’s an order,” Trip said sternly, feeling Mal’s cock slide through his hold slightly as he clenched his butt in response. “Or do I need to keep encouragin’ you to do so?”

“No Sir,” Malcolm croaked in a rough tone, sounding as if his throat were parched. Trip was curious as to how long it had been that anybody had paid Malcolm this much attention, how anyone could have resisted for so long. He mentally admonished himself, he’d resisted himself, in-fact he’d overlooked the tactical officer entirely. They’d become good friends and he had to admit he’d been more than drawn to the other man, but he hadn’t acted on the instinct and he’d missed the signs that Malcolm was in need.

Malcolm used the awkward purchase his feet had on the floor, despite the uniform tangled around his ankles, to thrust his cock into the firm, steady grip Trip had around his cock. It was exquisite, the feel, the connection and he let out a sharp gasp of pleasure, cheeks burning from embarrassment and arousal. He hadn’t come for anything other than a spanking, something to anchor him as he’d begun to feel more and more out of control with his natural being of submission. It wasn’t uncommon for any submissive to seek out a discipline officer for support, but it had taken a fair few weeks for him to brave the action of asking Trip to help. This was beyond his expectations but he had to admit to himself it was something he needed, submitting control to someone as capable as the Lieutenant.

The warmth of his arse and thighs made his cock ache, which in turn made his face burn with embarrassment, he was sure his cheeks were a darker shade of red than his buttocks were currently. From the tender age of sixteen he’d had such reactions to being spanked and subsequently had received further punishment for it. It simply wasn’t acceptable behaviour in the many Naval institutes he’d been part of before joining Starfleet and by then, at a more mature age of twenty one, his natural inclination had been thoroughly and painfully discouraged. He’d met a handful of Dominants who had encouraged the reaction, but he’d never become fully comfortable with it. But there was something about the tenderness of Trip’s touch, his understanding without Malcolm having to explain it to him, his gentle encouragement whilst remaining in complete control. It had been a long time since Malcolm had felt so at ease in letting his guard down, no doubt in part because of their growing friendship over the last few weeks.

Still the idea of coming against Trip’s thigh added to Malcolm’s anxiety and though he’d begun to settle into a rhythm he faltered and paused, cheeks burning so hot he was sure he’d develop some form of heat exhaustion. His cock was hard in Trip’s grip, he could feel the pulses of blood as it throbbed, the overwhelming feel of pleasure as Trip’s thumb rubbed against the head.

“Mal?” Trip asked with slight concern when he tensed over his lap.

“This – is hard for me,” Malcolm choked out through gritted teeth.

“So I can feel,” Trip chuckled back, his thumb making a swirling motion of his cock head as he spoke. 

Malcolm groaned and sucked in a sharp breath before gritting his teeth, “Not what I was implying Sir.”

“Malcolm I promise you, I want this for you, don’t hold back on my account,” Trip encouraged smoothly again, his free hand rubbing along his spine. “I know you need this darlin’.”

“You don’t understand,” Malcolm said shakily. “I – I shouldn’t-.”

“Mal I am giving you express permission,” Trip continued quietly. “Damn it man I’ve got my hand wrapped around your cock, I like feeling you and watching you like this, so desperate for it, hungry for it. You want it bad, you need it baby – stop thinking so hard and let me do my job. Let go Malcolm, that’s all I need you to do, let go, follow my direction. Trust me.”

“I’m – I’m afraid,” Malcolm admitted, biting down on the inside of his cheek. He was a proud man, admitting his fears were not something he did easily, letting go was not something a person like himself was used to doing. It had been so long that a Dominant had been so understanding with him that he was overwhelmed and he wasn’t sure where to begin dealing with his feelings.

“I know,” Trip nodded, circling the small of his spine slow and easy. “You aren’t doing yourself any favours by holding back, you’re just denying yourself and hurtin’. Damn do I hate to see any subby, especially you, hurtin’.”

Malcolm remained unmoving and Trip began second guessing his choice. Why did he have to complicate matters, why couldn’t he have ignored the obvious, given Malcolm a sound spanking and sent him on his way? _Because Charles Tucker that is not the man, or Dominant, you were raised to be._ Still, he wasn’t going to force the issue if Malcolm was so scared to continue, whatever his reasons.

“We can finish now Mister Reed,” Trip said gently. “You came for a spankin’ and received one. Anything further – well it’s been inappropriate of me-.”

“Would you – spank me some more Sir,” Malcolm said quickly before Trip could finish his sentence. “Please.”

Trip could hear the tension in his voice, realising how difficult it was for Malcolm to ask but how rewarding the request could be.

“Just like this Sir,” Malcolm added as Trip began to release his grip of his cock. “I – I admit I enjoyed it before when -.”

“Are you sure Malcolm?” Trip asked tenderly.

“Very sure, yes Sir,” Malcolm replied honestly.

“I don’t want to hurt or bruise you,” Trip told him, his hand trailing to the warmth of Malcolm’s buttocks once more.

“I – I don’t think that will be a problem Sir,” Malcolm replied with a small choke of breath.

Trip smiled at his determination, happy that Malcolm would trust him to help him through his slight dilemma to the happy conclusion of release.

“I do like seeing these pretty ass cheeks moving,” Trip told him, raising his hand and dropping it soundly. In response Malcolm’s butt clenched, his hips jerking and his cock slipped forward in his grip as he let out a gasp.

Trip measured his spanks with careful consideration, a slower pace, stroking over the tender skin before he lay down a swat. Dutifully he listened to Malcolm’s reactions as well as enjoyed the feeling of a heavy body writhing against his thighs as he elicited such delightful reactions. It took a minute or so before Malcolm truly lost himself to the pleasure, beginning to moan in abandon, hips and thighs thrusting steadily, cock sliding through Trip’s grip. Malcolm felt himself losing concentration, trying to claw at the control but ultimately letting go and soaring in the submission of it. He curled his body inward, finding solace in the solid thigh he was stretched over, his fingers scrambling and finding a grip against Trip’s ankle and calf. Trip brought his hand down once more, a sharper, deeper pain that sent tendrils of pleasure straight to his balls. Again and Malcolm threw his head back with a deep, guttural moan, two more sharp spanks were enough to send him into a white searing oblivion he hadn’t lost himself in in quite some time.

Trip was amazed by the change in Malcolm as he lost himself to the pleasure. This was a side of the man he wanted to see more of. The longer he spanked, and he noticed the harder he hit, Malcolm let go more and more until he was writhing and bucking in his lap, cock throbbing in his grip, curling tighter against his thighs, chasing orgasm hard and fast. Trip could get drunk on the sounds of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed in the grasp of orgasmic pleasure that was for sure. His own cock was beginning to throb at the sound and feel. He was left deeply satisfied with the outcome as Malcolm, having ‘jizzed’ all over his floor as he’d predicted, went limp and comfy against his knees like it was where he belonged – Trip pondered on the notion and how to make it a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Trip said when the door slid closed and Malcolm, wide eyed with surprise, stood awkwardly at the door of his quarters. Trip gave a small shrug as he explained, “I let myself in.”

Malcolm flushed under his intense gaze and Trip could see the cogs turning as the man tried to decide how to explain his avoidance of him. Malcolm stared past him, swallowed down and finally looked at him with a look of surrender.

“Yes Sir, I have.”

Trip had to commend him on his honesty, as much as it hurt him to hear it.

“I thought after the other night, that you and I-,” Trip began carefully.

“The other night was -,” Malcolm paused, tongue sliding over his lower lip in thought. “More than I had expected.”

“I had assumed that was a good thing,” Trip frowned lightly.

“It was,” Malcolm agreed, stepping further into his quarters, confined as they were he was still able to keep some distance between them. “It – it wasn’t a criticism Sir but-.”

Malcolm let out a deep breath, looking at him with a soft gaze that made Trip shiver. There was an underlying hurt in the look, as well as confusion and he was beginning to see the tip of the iceburg in terms of Malcolm’s upbringing and how it had shaped his natural submission.

“You have to understand – what happened – it goes against everything -,” Malcolm began again before looking away, a deep flush on his cheeks, embarrassed to have to admit it to him. Or perhaps embarrassed that the incident had even occurred.

“I pushed you too fast didn’t I?” Trip admitted, mentally admonishing himself. “You tried explaining it to me and I took advantage of the situation because you were in a vulnerable place and I thought I was helping you.”

“You gave me ample opportunity to leave,” Malcolm reminded him.

“But considering the circumstances, I should have known better,” Trip said with a shake of his head. “Jeezus, I screwed this up before we’ve even began.”

“I haven’t been avoiding you because I’m upset with you,” Malcolm said, stepping closer to him. “On the contrary – I – I needed to come to terms with it for myself.”

“You’ve been struggling,” Trip looked at him closely, raising a hand to cup his cheek before he thought better of it.

“Yes – not only with what occurred but with other things. The many years of discipline, my upbringing, different relationships,” Malcolm explained quietly, taking his hand before he could lower it away from him. He wanted Trip to touch him, wanted him to hold him, despite that he was dealing with some personal demons Trip had managed to unearth within him. “You’ve quite literally stomped on the hornets nest Sir.”

“Like I said, we’ve jumped into this feet first,” Trip smiled, liking how Malcolm took his hand and pressed it against his neck. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against his hot skin.

“I’m sorry I’ve avoided you,” Malcolm apologised. “I needed to deal with some personal demons.”

“You don’t need to deal with them alone Mal,” Trip said gently.

“Some of them I did,” Malcolm told him. “This is all very different for me Sir. You aren’t the type of Dominant I’d usually fall for.”

“Effortlessly charming, ruggedly handsome?” Trip smiled impishly.

“Someone who sees me for me,” Malcolm retorted, looking him deep in the eyes. “Someone who wants me to be myself and not something they’ve shaped for their own useful purpose.”

“Jesus Malcolm,” Trip cupped his face with both hands, feeling a deep need to protect and nurture. He hadn’t felt that way about a subby in quite some time. “Keep talking that way and I’m liable to put a collar on you and keep you on a leash twenty four seven to keep you by my side at all times.”

“How very twenty first century of you Sir,” Malcolm chuckled. “Do people still leash their subbys?”

“I’m mindful of bringing back the tradition,” Trip grinned, sliding his hands down to rest them on Malcolm’s shoulders. “Look I realise this wasn’t what either of us was expecting and I have no idea how it will turn out, but I am willing to give it a try.”

Malcolm gave a small smile, but it seemed grim, not quite reaching his eyes, the look in them more than a little sceptical, “And if it doesn’t work out, where does that leave us? I like to think over these last month’s serving together we’ve built up a friendship and I don’t want to lose that because we made a vain attempt at something that isn’t meant to be.”

“Are you honestly saying you don’t think there is something between us – more than friendship I mean?” Trip questioned calmly, understanding of Malcolm’s concerns but unable to ignore the strong feelings stirred up inside him for the man. He couldn’t believe Malcolm didn’t feel the same way.

“I’m not denying I have feelings for you Trip,” Malcolm assured him with a soft glance that met his eyes before they dipped down in a demure show of submission. “But these are exceptional circumstances. It’s a small ship, in a crew compliment just over eighty people, odds are people will pair off with those -.”

Trip silenced him by sliding a hand to cup his jaw, thumb pressing against Malcolm’s lips and dragging across them softly, “You were sitting with Mayweather, heads buried in data-pads, drinking coffee’s and laughing at some private joke.”

Malcolm’s brow furrowed in confusion, trying to follow Trip’s train of thought. Trip smiled, giving his jaw a small pinch, liking how Malcolm’s eyes darted up again, reading him, his breath calm, body relaxed.

“First time I saw you,” Trip explained to him. “Captain had made his final decisions and had begun bringing the crew together. You and Mayweather had flown in on the same transport. You two snapped to attention so fast when I introduced myself I thought you were liable to break something.”

Trip could see Malcolm was still trying to figure out his point of the little hark back to the first time they’d met and he smiled wider, remembering the small spark of energy that seemed to race through him when he’d taken in the Lieutenant in the flesh.

“Point I’m trying to make Mal, is that I was attracted to you, before we’d even spoken a word to each other. There was something about you I wanted to know more about, only, well you know how it was leading up to the mission – our days and nights were filled with getting Enterprise ready to fly. I spent every waking hour in the engine room and you were caught up with tactical. Didn’t take me very long to figure out even though I wanted you that you had a tough shell to penetrate, hell I wasn’t sure I’d ever get this chance, not until you showed up at my quarters five days ago, right there on my doorstep. Exceptional circumstances my ass – this ships got more subbys than Dominants, I could take my choice of any of ‘em. But I decided on you that day I saw you with Mayweather. It’s just taken a little time for me to get my act together.”

Malcolm smiled, that cocky, side smile that Trip found he loved to see, “Is that your long winded version of assuring me you want me for me Sir?”

Trip laughed, rolling his eyes and pulling him closer, “God you’re a brat. My daddy warned me of subbys like you.”

“I’m sure he did,” Malcolm chuckled, silenced of speaking further as Trip pressed his mouth against his, holding him steady. Taken a little by surprise Malcolm stilled for a moment, savouring the gentle warmth of Trip’s lips and excited by the firm control as Trip’s tongue brushed against his lower lip until he relaxed his jaw. He tilted his head for better access, taking the liberty of running his hand through Trip’s hair. Having gotten to know Trip over the months, he figured Trip wasn’t a strict Dom for social etiquette, even in the privacy of quarters, something Malcolm would have to adjust too. He was used to following strict rules and whilst he knew Trip would come with some, the way the man was holding and kissing him, he doubted those rules would restrict how much he could touch and hold his Dominant.

On the contrary, it appeared Trip enjoyed the touching, humming against his mouth as the kiss deepened, Malcolm’s stomach flipping as Trip’s tongue pressed into his mouth, mouth hungry and urgent. He could feel his cock twitching in his suit and felt his cheeks flush at his quick arousal, wondering if Trip would find it amusing that he couldn’t control himself when all they were doing was kissing.

That thought planted itself firmly in his brain and Malcolm found his thoughts drifting, concentrating on calming his reactions. How embarrassing – he was a grown man, a submissive who had always been able to keep control and yet Trip managed to snap that control with one simple kiss or a routine spanking come to think of it. His cock pulsed at the memory, growing firmer much to his consternation. Feeling his cheeks grow hotter and mentally admonishing himself Malcolm wrenched himself away, keeping his head down in vain hope Trip wouldn’t see his red cheeks brazenly giving away his embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” Trip asked with sudden concern.

“I – I’m sorry Sir,” Malcolm apologised, taking the opportunity to look down at himself and relieved to see his cock wasn’t tenting his uniform. Yet. “I – perhaps -.”

“Mal?” Trip sounded confused as well as concerned, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “Am I – is this moving too fast for you?”

Malcolm took a deep breath to calm himself, falling into a comfortable at ease in order to centre himself, still feeling the flush on his cheeks and unable to look at Trip. What kind of subby was he presenting himself as? 

“I’m sorry Sir,” Malcolm was surprised he could speak so clearly. “I’m afraid I’ve become lax in certain areas – it’s been a long time since I was in a relationship and I seem unable to, uh, control myself-“

Malcolm wished for an interruption, a call to the bridge, engine malfunction, a sudden hull breach in his quarters, anything to escape the embarrassment of explaining to Trip a simple kiss gave him a hard on.

There was a silent pause that dragged out uncomfortably, Malcolm becoming stiffer and stiffer with every second until he questioned whether he should have stood at attention or something. Perhaps Trip wasn’t as easy going as he imagined.

“Jeezuz,” Malcolm heard Trip whisper low and his heart sank a little. Trip was obviously beginning to see what he was dealing with and was maybe changing his mind. Well it had been interesting while it lasted – the spanking had certainly released him of tension and it would carry him through for a couple of months until he could decide who to approach next. The kiss had been amazing, something to jack off too for a while, fuel for his fantasies.

Malcolm jumped a little, brought out of his thoughts as a hand came to rest at the back of his neck.

“Look at me Mal,” Trip told him, a firmness to his tone but also an underlying tenderness. Malcolm raised his head a little, obeying the order even though he dreaded what would be said. “I don’t know who the hell screwed you up, your parents, your schooling or whatever idiot Dominants you’ve been in relationships with over the years. Let me tell you something – I’m never going to punish you for getting aroused sweetheart. I want you to get aroused, I want you to get hard every time I kiss you, or the way I look at you, or how I touch you. If you didn’t, well I’d figure I was doing something wrong. I like seeing you all hot and bothered, I like feeling you react to me. That other night in my quarters, you over my knee taking a spanking and getting all hard and excited – one of the hottest things I’ve experienced in a long time. You know what I don’t like Mal? You getting self- conscious about getting kissed and feeling something because of it. Or feeling you’re doing wrong for responding to me. I mean I gotta admit you all red faced embarrassed is a kinda good look on you, but I want it to feel good for you too.”

“You have to understand, this is difficult for me,” Malcolm said so quietly Trip had to lean in to hear him properly. Trip rested his forehead against his, giving a small smile. 

“I hear you darlin’, I need to know you hear me too,” Trip assured him. “When I say there is nothing for you to be ashamed of.”

“Aside from the fact I get hard from a simple little kiss, like I’m a teenager again,” Malcolm muttered, knowing his cheeks were a full on red hue again.

“Especially not because of that,” Trip chuckled, pushing at him until Malcolm moved back, finding himself pinned between the wall and Trip’s body. “It’s nice to know I have that effect on you darlin’.”

“Trip,” Malcolm whispered, hands resting on the other man’s hips.

“You need me to slow down?” Trip asked him.

 

“I don’t think I need to explain to you that I’m a proud individual,” Malcolm pointed out to him.

Trip chuckled and nuzzled his mouth lightly against the corner of Malcolm’s lips, “No I think I’ve learned that much about you over the past couple of months.”

“So my body acting like it’s currently on a hair trigger isn’t exactly how I wanted things to start between us,” Malcolm continued.

Trip laughed a little harder and kissed him before pulling back, “I dunno, I kinda like the idea.”

“Trip,” Malcolm was flushed a furious red and Trip took some pity, despite the evident arousal pressing against his thigh. “A hand job after a spanking, turned on from a kiss – I’m a grown man for gods sake.”

“You’re a subby who has been neglected as far as I figure,” Trip retorted. “Reacting the way you are, I take it as a compliment. I’m guessing you don’t usually react like this to any Dominant who shows an interest.”

“No,” Malcolm admitted with a shake of his head. “But – I don’t want you to think that’s the only reason I’m here either, the sex I mean, because it’s not.”

Trip looked him in the eye and smiled, giving a small nod of his head, “I know that, but thanks for saying it. Ditto by the way – I guess I can understand why you think I’m only after one thing.”

“No, I don’t,” Malcolm said firmly with a frown. “I never meant to imply-.”

“This is moving too fast ain’t it,” Trip chuckled, still not moving away. “Can’t tell you the last subby I had around me that made me feel the way you do. Guess I’ve forgotten some of my own rules - like not coming on too strong too soon.”

Malcolm shrugged and smiled, “Well, it’s nice to be ‘wooed’ I suppose.”

Trip grinned and kissed him again, “You ain’t seen nothing yet. But maybe we should get to know each other a little better, I mean as Dominant and subby, if we are going to try this.”

“Okay,” Malcolm nodded in agreement.

“And uh, if we are getting into something I’ll have to inform the Captain,” Trip explained, watching Malcolm blush and look confused.

“The Captain – so soon, I mean we haven’t,” Malcolm began.

“He’ll be happy for us Mal,” Trip smiled. “Trust me.”

~

“You don’t have to look so smug about it,” Trip muttered as Jonathan grinned at him at dinner.

“Shouldn’t he be here – seeing as you two are-,” Jonathan said, taking a sip of wine and smiling as he did so, enjoying seeing Trip look momentarily horrified at the idea. “Is my company that bad?”

“We’re taking things slow, I don’t know me telling him he’ll be eating with the Cap’n some nights will help relax him any,” Trip informed him. “Especially when you look that – well s’cuse my slang Sir but – cocky.”

Jonathan barked out a laugh and wiped a hand over his face, “God Trip, I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Like what?” Trip asked innocently enough, wondering how the man gained so much enjoyment from his suffering.

“Oh I don’t know, happy,” Jonathan shrugged. “I mean I’ve seen you happy but not this kind of happy.”

“And that’s amusing to you?” Trip asked, raising his brows. 

Jonathan chuckled again, “It does when you look like at any moment I might take your favourite toy away.”

“I’m just afraid you might scare my toy away,” Trip shook his head at him. “Cap’n, Malcolm is sensitive, you start making jokes or jibes about us around him-.”

“Trip,” It was Jonathan’s turn to look horrified. “Of course I wouldn’t. You can joke and mess around with, it’s a personal amusement. But you know I’m happy about this relationship, I think it’ll be good for the both of you.”

“Well thanks,” Trip said, softening a little. “I appreciate that. The happy for us part. Not the ‘personal amusement’ part, that’s a little insensitive if you ask me.”

“You’re tough enough to take it,” Jonathan smiled warmly. “So – will you bring him to dinner next week?”

“I’ll think about it,” Trip told him.

“I could make it an order,” Jonathan reminded him.

“And I could decide the engines are in a damn good overhaul,” Trip reminded him. “Inside, outside – could slow things down considerably.”

“You remember I’m the Captain right?” Jonathan asked.

“Ship can’t fly without a Captain,” Trip agreed but with a twinkle in his eye. “And the ship can’t move without an engine.”

“Does Malcolm know what he’s getting into with you?”

“Charming, charismatic, gorgeous Dominant who will make all his dreams come true?”

“A pain in my ass.”

“Definite pain in his ass.”

~ fin ~


End file.
